


I Never Should Have Left

by DarthLegolasHolmesIII



Series: Abandon [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: All mentioned except Wally and Barry, Death, Gen, Hurt, Sad, no comfort, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLegolasHolmesIII/pseuds/DarthLegolasHolmesIII
Summary: Wally remembers and regrets.





	I Never Should Have Left

Wally watched as the two Allen's passed him again in a flash of red and white. _Come on, pick up the pace!_ He thought, pushing himself faster. He felt the first lighting hit him. A rush of electricity straight through his veins. The pain was cold and icy, but the shock made him convulse, slowing him down for a second in the never ending tornado of color that was on all sides. The next bolt came and Wally couldn't hide his cry of pain. When the third one hit, Wally understood that he wasn't going to make it out of this cyclone alive. The energy was moving too fast, and it needed an outlet. Sadly, Wally was the easiest choice as he was the slowest. Wally knew deep down that he was about to die but he was okay with that. He just hoped everyone else would.

 

Wally thought about Connor. Stoic Connor. Heartbroken over the first love he had ever had. Constantly battling with his own anger, desperately trying to prove he was enough, that he was worth it. Pushing himself well past his limits in the hopes that it would stop everyone from finding him worthless. Trying so hard to shoulder responsibility that he shouldn't have to. Not understanding that everyone already liked him.

 

He thought of Megan. Of how she had always kept an upbeat attitude, until that stupid simulation. It had crushed her spirit, and though the girl tried valiantly, she was never quite the same as before. Megan had tried to fit in, to be the girl she wanted to be, to receive the love she had always craved. He thought of how sweet she was, constantly trying to make everyone happy. He prayed someday she would return to the girl from before, not the vengeful, destroyed person she was now.

 

 Wally thought of Kaldur, and his silver eyes; they fit him so well. Kaldur was always cool and collected, barely ever losing his patience. He had taken the burden that they had forced upon him with grace, and had carried the mantle of being leader well. Kaldur always had advise to give, wise counsel for any problem. Everyone one on the team had gone to him at one point or another for help, knowing that he would not easily lead them astray. Poor Kaldur who endured through the pain of losing his love and finding his father was a villain. And stayed willing to do whatever it took to save the world.

 

Bart Allen. Impulse. Tourist from the future, though no one believed that anymore. When Wally first met him, he had hated him. Bart was loud, obnoxious, and would not stop moving. He was constantly talking, and there was no way to keep up with what he said. Then Wally had started to get to know him, and had learned about the terrified, attention starved little boy underneath who had been forced to grow up too fast. Bart had become like a brother, and Wally had enjoyed the times he spent with him, racing around the city, filling themselves up with junk food. Wally had lavished as much love as he could on the boy; he had needed it.

 

Wally thought of his Aunt Iris, and tears started to slip out of his eyes. He thought of how she had believed in him from the start. She had been there for him in everything, attending his graduations, his performances, anything she could make it too. She had cancelled dates for him, had given up girl time for him (though she always made him pay later by making him do the things she had planned on doing with her girlfriends.) He thought of how she had lavished him with love and affection, the things he had lacked growing up. And of how she had fought tooth and nail for him when he had needed her. He thought of all the little things, like the way she always smelled like spaghetti sauce and bread, how her red hair so closely matched his own. She was going to kill him for dying.

 

Roy. Stubborn, temperamental Roy; the big brother Wally never had. Roy had always dealt with him kindly; always willing to listen, to advise, to beat up those who hurt Wally. Roy had given his all, desperately hoping it would be enough, get accepted. And never managed to realize that the only person who had not accepted him was himself. Wally remembered quiet rooftop visits, where they would just sit together, talking about whatever came to mind. The sleepovers they would have, staying up until ungodly hours in the morning watching chick flicks and eating ice cream. Roy had always lent Wally the support he needed, and Wally appreciated that more than Roy could know. More than he would ever know, because Wally had never told him.

 

Artemis. That one word got his heart pumping, his soul singing. The way her blond hair felt, the way she smelled, and the way her eyes sparkled when she was arguing. How she always took a stand for something she believed, and fought tooth and nail for those she loved. She had risen above everything in her past to become a beautiful woman, filled with passion for what she loved. Artemis was stubborn, sarcastic, and even vicious at times, but that was who Wally had fallen in love with. A girl who could beat him up with no effort, and often did. Wally loved the way she walked, the calluses on her hand, the way she would slip into Vietnamese when she was upset or extremely happy. Wally loved Artemis and had been excited to spend the rest of his life with her. And now he wouldn't get the chance.

 

He thought of his Uncle Barry. The man who introduced him to churros and arcade games. The man who had supported his love of science and encouraged him, saying that he could make it. He had stepped into his life as his Aunt's rather goofy boyfriend, and whom Wally was leaving as a father. He had taken in an abused boy, without any obligation to, with patience and love. He was the man that accepted him as his sidekick, even if it took a lot of convincing. He had trained him, talked to him, treated him like an adult. He had never discouraged him, supporting every decision he made, even if it was strange. He had been the father that Wally had never had, loving him like he'd never known, trusting him like no one else. Wally could never pay him back for that.

 

Lastly he thought of Dick. Sarcastic, trouble making Dick. Wally's best friend and lately his worst enemy. He had been disgusted by him, the man he once thought of as a brother. But the hatred all slipped away. Wally remembered the days after they had first met, the park visits and the sleepovers. Wally thought of the all-day video game tournaments that Wally always lost, and how Dick would laugh that signature cackle when Wally complained. He remembered how those aqua eyes would light up whenever Wally entered the room, whether Dick was originally happy or not. Wally thought of how Dick had been there all through the court days when his uncle was fighting for custody; how Dick had refused to leave him, even when that meant giving up patrol. That had meant more to Wally than he could express to Dick. He thought of the afternoons sitting in their hide out, sometimes talking of nothing, and sometimes having to comfort each other. Wally remembered how much of a jerk he had been to Dick lately. Dick had been shouldering so much responsibility, so much guilt, and when he had turned to Wally for help, Wally had replied that he didn't want Dick.  He knew how much it scared Dick to be alone, how much pain was in those blue eyes. He had heard the sob Dick had let out as he left, and Wally had kept going. He had left his best friend behind, leaving him feeling like the villain. He had broken his promise, and left his little brother crying on the floor. And now he would never have the chance to fix that.

 

Wally let out a sob for what he would lose; a girlfriend, an Uncle, and a best friend. As the lighting came and struck him again, he heard people shouting his name. He heard Dick's voice crying out above the others, begging him not to leave, just like he had before. But this time Wally didn’t have a choice. He would have to leave without Dick knowing just how sorry he was.

 

"Tell Artemis I love her. And tell Dick…" Wally shouted, choking on a sob. "Tell Dick I'm sorry." Wally could feel his molecules disintegrating into thin air, could feel himself coming undone. Wally felt the last lightning bolt hit him, and felt himself break. "Tell him I shouldn’t have left."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written in 2015, and published on Fanfiction.net. I thought it was published here too, but I suppose I dropped the ball. So, yeah, that's why it reads similar to the first two chapters. (Also, if you're not a Spitfire shipper, I apologize. I no longer am either, so don't worry, there shouldn't be anymore. If you do support Spitfire, my apologies. There will not be any more romance, as this is a fic about Wally and Dick.)


End file.
